Three Eras
by Chris Nemo
Summary: This is my first story, so it might not be all that good. It's about X and Zero, but Rockman and MegaMan.exe are in it, too.
1. It starts

****

Three Eras

"Weeooh! Weeooh! Weeooh! Will all resistance soldiers report to command!" Sirens blared throughout the entire resistance base. The overhead lighting flashed off Mega Man X's armor as he followed the troops to the base headquarters. When he got there, he saw Zero waiting. 

"It looks like another attack, X," Zero announced. "What…" Before X could form the question, Ciel appeared on the stand and began to speak. "The Maverick forces have re-formed, and are making strikes in many human cities." "The Mavericks…?" said X and Zero in unison. "Yes, they have found a sample of the Sigma Virus and are trying to gain power. All troops except Zero and X, please transfer to the site," Ciel said. 

Lights began to flash in the room, and soon the army had dissapered. "Zero… X… I must tell you something. These new forces have stolen Cerveau's most recent project, a time machine. We were able to save the data, and track what they altered. It appears they have taken reploids out of each era to swell their ranks. We have the history, and will do the same thing with possible allies." 

Suddenly, the base began to shake. In fact, it felt as if space, or more literally, time was being ripped apart. "Warp sequence commence!" was the last thing they heard, as a blinding light filled the room.

When the light cleared, two blue figures were standing where before there had been nothing but air. Cries of "Where are you, Dr. Light?!" and "jack me out now, Lan!" could be heard coming from the two robots.

As X and Zero stepped forward, they noticed a strange thing. The strangers looked _almost exactly like Mega Man X_. The intruders looked at Zero and said together, "Ah! Protoman!" Then, they pointed their busters right at his head!

How was this for a first chapter? Your input would be greatly appreciated. I'm begging you, REVIEW! Oh, and if you like the Matrix, or X Men, check out the story There Is No Spoon by The Electric Russian.


	2. 2 Love and Loss

Sorry, that was horrible. Well, I've never done this before, so bear with me.

****

Chapter 2 Love and War

"Hrrgghhh!" The air in front of Zero crackled as his energy shield sprang to life. As the shots reflected, both figures were knocked out. 

"What is this?!" X shouted. "They look just like me!" 

"They are previous models," explained Ciel, "the younger one was made by your creator, Dr. Light. The other was made by a friend of Dr. Wily, Zero's creator. The Reploids abducted by the Mavericks are the enemies of these two. That's all we know so far."

"I guess we'd better get to work preparing them," Zero said. "I'll go set up our weapons," X said over his shoulder as he headed to the lab. 

"Zero, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Ciel. "Sure," Zero said curiously. As Ciel came over, he couldn't help but wonder what this was about. "Oh, Zero!" Ciel sobbed as she threw her arms around him. 

"Huh…?" 

"I was so worried about you that whole time you were fighting for peace. I thought I would lose you for sure," she cried. 

"It's okay. I can take care of myself," Zero said as he put his arm around her, reassuringly. "I know, but if something were to happen… I don't know what I'd do. Zero, to tell you the truth, I love you!" 

At that moment, Zero understood. _This_ was why she acted so strangely whenever he left. "Ciel…" As she looked deep into his eyes, she saw the truth. As he leaned down to kiss her, X walked in. 

"Everything's read…" Suddenly, Zero and Ciel flung apart. Uhhhh… Zero was helping me get a smudge of my nose," Ciel stammered, embarrassed. 

As Zero and X walked to the room where the two Mega Man's were being prepared, X couldn't help but comment, "What was that all about?" 

"It was nothing," replied Zero, but in his heart, he knew this was not true. Well, this was the least of his troubles, if the situation was half as bad as it sounded. 

"_Time traveling technology!?" _he thought, despairingly. 

"Zero!" X snapped his fingers in front of Zero's face. "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah, fine. Let's see these new recruits." X shared these worries as they walked off to the tech room.

I don't have enough time to make these long, but I'm doing my best. I would really, really like suggestions on how to improve, so please review!


	3. Mega Man X, Y, Z

If you're wondering why the paring between Ciel and Zero didn't put it in the romance category, I plan to make that the only chapter with something like that in it. Except maybe the last one… Anyway, here's the story.

Mega Man X, Y, Z

The world lurched as Mega Man slipped in and out of consciousness. Memories flashed by at lightning speed. Dr. Light… Roll… Rush… The battle raged around him. Gutsman, with his oversized fist, had just swung for his head. As he was about to fire a shot off from the buster on his hand, a spot of darkness swirled underneath him. The next thing he saw was a robot that had red armor just like Protoman. Then all went dark. 

Next to him, the computer program, Mega Man .exe was in a similar state. He had been in the middle of a pitched battle with the black Navi, Bass, when he was zapped forward in time. He also saw a red robot, who looked like his sword-wielding rival, Protoman .exe. 

Zero and Mega Man X viewed these two in silence. Every thought or feeling the unconscious figures was transferred through the many wires on them to several monitors. As the Reploids surveyed the information, many things about their past became clear.

"So, _this_ Mega Man was the first model created by my builder, Dr. Light," said X.

"I was made by his enemy," mused Zero. "Wait, what is this? The other one, the program, was the grandson of…" "Someone called Dr. Hikari, a friend of a 'Dr. Weilly.'" X finished for him. "How can this be, if that's also the name of my builder?" asked Zero. "If you think about these things too much, your head will explode," joked X.

"Look, they're waking up!" WHOOSH! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. BANG! The many devices sounded throughout the area. As the maintenance hatches lifted, both of the Mega Man's (Mega Men?) slowly came to. At first glance, they had seemed identical. On closer inspection, however, there were distinguishable differences, such as the pads on the stomach and helmet of Mega Man .exe. 

"Hmph, so you two are finally done," Zero sneered. "Ignore him," said X, "welcome to our base. You should have been filled in on everything while you were being repaired and updated." 

Before either could speak, a communicator crackled to life. "Special message for the new soldiers. Please follow Mega Man X and Zero to the command, IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS A CODE RED! GET HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!

Sorry this took so long. Like I said, I'm really busy. Remember, all input is appreciated. Even flames are welcomed! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!


End file.
